The Missing Remake
by Abby254
Summary: It's basically the remake of my original story, The Missing. But with a few more things added.


He ran towards the robot with a sword he borrowed from one of the previous robots he destroyed. "You're finished, Eggman!" He yelled towards the mad man that created the robots.

"Ha, ha, ha! I don't think so, Benjamin!" Eggman exclaimed with an evil voice. "Fire!" He ordered the robot. The robot put up his canon and fired laser beams at him, but he used his ears and flew as he dodge the lasers.

He successfully dodge them all and he did a Spin Dash and hit the robot and caused it to fall back. "No!" Eggman exclaimed in shock as he saw his robot fall. Ben landed on the ground on his feet and stood up and smiled at his triumph as he panted a little.

"BEN!" He turned around and smiled as he saw the source of the voice that shouted his name. He saw a purple hedgehog running towards him and with other creatures following her, including 3 teen hedgehogs and 3 older ones as well.

"Aleena!" He exclaimed happily and flew over to the purple hedgehog and landed a couple of feet away from them group. Aleena ran and jumped into in his arms and hugged him a little tightly.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're alright!" She exclaimed happily as tears of joy and relieved formed in her eyes. Ben chuckles as he rubbed her back slowly. "Shh... It's fine, sweetie. I'm okay and I'm glad that you and the others are, too." He said to her.

"We're fine, Ben. We'll help you beat Egghead!" The teen royal blue hedgehog explained to him. Ben chuckles at his response. "Okay, Sonic." He said to him and looked and saw 5 rabbits walking towards him.

"Hey, Ben. We'll help, too!" A brown rabbit said to him with determination and Ben smiled at him. "Thanks, James." He said to him. The Heroes ran towards Eggman and his robots.

"You pests! I'll destroy you ALL!" Eggman exclaimed in an angry voice. The robots kept attacking the Heroes, but they keep missing them and getting destroyed by them. "Heh! This is way too easy, dudes!" Manic exclaimed in triumph.

"Now, my little Manic. Let's not get too happy about this. There still more coming." Aleena reminded one of her sons. "Okay, mom." He said to her and continue fighting more robots.

Ben used his sword and sliced the robots in half again. Aleena was using similar moves as Sonic was doing and destroyed more of the robots. Aleena destroyed a few more robots and stood up and wiped any dirt off her clothes.

"Well, that should be it for _those_ robots, then." She said to herself. Then, Ben destroyed a few more robots, but he gasp as he saw one walking behind Aleena and he ran towards them.

"NO! ALEENA!" Ben shouted to her as he continued running towards them still. "Ben?!" Aleena asked in shocked from Ben's sudden shout. "What on Mobius?!" She asked him as she still didn't noticed the robot behind her and was charging up it's laser.

'No! I can't get both of us out of the way! But... There's one thing I can do, though.' Ben thought to himself as he continued running towards them. Sonia knocked a few robots with her keyboard laser and gasp as she saw the robot behind Aleena still.

"Mother! Look out! That robot is about to hit you!" Sonia exclaimed in shock. "What? What robot?" Aleena asked Sonia in confusion. "The one behind you, Lil sis!" Jules shouted behind her.

Aleena's eyes widen in shock and looked behind her and gasp as the robot was ready to fire at her. Eggman let out an evil laugh as he saw this. "Long live Queen Aleena! Now... FIRE!" Eggman commanded the robot.

"MOM!" Sonic, Manic and Sonia exclaimed at the same time. Ben ran real fast towards Aleena and pushed her out of the way and the robot shot it's laser and hit Ben instead of Aleena and he flew back and rolled on the ground and skidded and he stopped and turn over.

He was on his back and was out. "BEN!" The Heroes, even Aleena exclaimed with shock and horror looks on their faces. "HAHAHAHA! Well, it might not be Aleena, but at least I got Ben with it!" Eggman exclaimed happily.

Sonic growls as he looked at Eggman with rage and anger. "That's it, Eggface! Now you've done it BIG TIME!" Sonic explained with an angry voice. He ran towards him and did his Spin Dash on him. "AAAHHHH!" Eggman exclaimed as he was knocked very far away.

Shadow growls at the robot. "CHAOS BLAST!" He yelled and blasted the robot to bits. "Nice shot, Shadow." Rouge the bat complimented him as she landed next to him.

* * *

Aleena stood there as she looked at Ben's body with tears running down her tan cheeks. He saved her from Eggman's robot and payed the ultimate price for it. She walked over to him and got on her knees and stroke his white cheeks.

But she gasped as she saw a little bit of blood on it. Then she stared at his eyes and gasp a little as she saw them twitch a little bit, indicating that he was still alive. Sonic landed on the ground and ran up behind Aleena, following by his twin siblings.

"Is he alright, mom?" Sonic asked with a worried look. Aleena looked at her eldest son with tears in her eyes still and looked at Ben as she wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know, Sonic. I... Just... Don't... Know." She responded to him as she continued to look at Ben.

The rest of the Heroes ran over to the 5 friends. Ben slowly got up, which caused them to gasp as he was trying to keep himself up. Jules and his older brother, Charles or Chuck for short, ran over to Ben to see if he needed help.

But, Ben couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed again, but Aleena caught him and held him close to her and he was breathing real slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her. "Hey, Aleena." He said to her.

"Hello, Ben." She said to him with a sad smile and tears in her eyes still. Ben kept admiring her beauty as he lifted one of his hands and placed it on her cheek and gently stroke it with his thumb. Aleena sniffles as she placed one hand on his and gently rubbed it.

"This is all my fault, Ben! I should've payed attention and dodged that attack and then you wouldn't be-!" Ben cut her off as he put his finger to her lips. "Ssh. It's okay, Ally. I love you and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He explained to her and kissed her cheek.

He leaned his head against her chest and closed his eyes again as he was breathing slowly. "Ben?!" She asked with panic and Chuck checked his pulse on his neck, then listen to his heart beat and sighed in relief.

"He's still alive, Aleena. He's just out for right now." Chuck explained to her. Ben's siblings, his twin brother, James, younger brother, Johnny, and his younger sisters, Laura, Pepper and Vanilla ran over to them.

"Tabitha just called the ambulance, Aleena! They should be here real soon." Johnny explained to her as Amy's mother, Tabitha Rose joined them and nodded in agreement.

Aleena looked at them and back at Ben with a worried look still. She layed him down gently and layed daown with him and her head on his chest, closed her eyes and just listen to his heart beat as tears slided down her cheeks and onto his blue shirt.

"Poor mom. She really loves him." Sonia said with a sad voice as she watched this with her twin brothers. "Yeah! Ever since we were reunited with her 8 months ago, Ben's been dating her!" Manic reminded them. Sonic remained silent at this.

Then, they heard several sirens and saw an ambulance coming along with a few police cars. 'Hope they can help him in time.' Sonic thought to himself. Then he felt a few water drops on him and looked and saw real dark clouds and it began raining.

* * *

A few hours later, Ben was laying on a bed at the hospital as he was hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen mask on his muzzle. Aleena and the rest of the Heroes were waiting outside of the room.

Even Tabitha was, since she was told that she shouldn't help with this one. Aleena was pacing back and forth nervously as there was 2 doctors and nurses in the room. One of the doctors was Dr. Quack, who was keeping an eye on Ben's heart rate.

* * *

Ben opened his eyes halfway and sat up and held his head and there was a light shining in his eyes. "Ugh! Where am I? Where is everyone?!" Ben asked as he looked around with a worried voice. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and his eyes widen.

There before him, was his father, Carlos the rabbit. "Dad?!" Ben asked in shock. "Yeah. It's me, Ben." Carlos responded to him. Ben looked around and realized something and looked at his dad with shocked eyes.

"But, you've been dead for 20 years! If I can see you then that means... I'M DEAD!" Ben exclaimed in shock as he began to panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room, Ben's heart rate was going berserk. Dr. Quack was confused and worried about this and wanted to get his heart rate under control. "Hurry! Get the Defibrillator up and running ASAP!" Dr. Quack ordered the nurses, which they did so.

One of them gave him 2 electric paddles. Outside the room, Aleena and Vanilla were watching this through the clear glass window with tears running down their cheeks.

Chuck placed his hands on Aleena's shoulders and Vector did the same to Vailla and rubbed them slowly. "Don't worry, Vanilla. Ben's going to be alright. He's a strong hare." Vector reminded her.

Vanilla turned around quickly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and bawled on his shoulder. Vector wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back very gently. Cream just stood there and watched her mother, Vanilla cry with tears in _her_ eyes.

Tails walked over to Cream and put his hands on her shoulders, making her turn quickly and gasp a little. "Feel the same way about this like your mom, Cream?" He asked with worry. Cream sniffles and rubbed her eye a little and nodded.

"M-Mhm. Mommy told that ever since my daddy died, Uncle Ben has done nothing but helped her take care of me. I don't want to lose him, Tails!" Cream exclaimed a little and hugged Tails and cried in his chest.

He wrapped his twin tails around her and rubbed her back. "Ssh. It's going to be alright, Cream. I promise." He said to her and kissed her forehead gently, which calmed the 6 year old bunny down.

Sonia was sitting on one of the chairs and layed her against the wall, closed her eyes and let the tears slided down her cheeks. Manic lowered his head and felt tears stinging his eyes. Most of the Heroes were either crying (mainly the girls) or showed sadness.

Sonic stood there, showing no tears, but sadness and a little bit of guilt was in his eyes as he saw his weeping mother and he left the hallway. Amy was the only that noticed Sonic leaving and followed him out of the hallway and far away from the others.

They both stopped and Amy looked at Sonic's face and walked over to him with tears in her eyes still. "What's the matter, Sonic?" She asked curiously. "Ben... He was going to propose to my mom and be my new dad, but..." He starting to get a little upset.

"But what, Sonic?" Amy asked him. "But he won't get to now, because he's going to DIE!" Sonic exclaimed as he punched the wall out of anger and sadness, but didn't damage the wall.

"And it's... It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" Sonic exclaimed as the tears finally formed in his eyes and he slowly got on his knees. Amy got down to her knees and pulled Sonic into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back and kisses her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben calmed himself down and gave his late father a worried look. "Tell me it's not true, dad? Tell me I'm not dead?" He begged Carlos to tell him the truth. "Well, you're not dead, Ben. You're _dying_ , though. There's a difference." He reminded him.

Ben gasp and grabbed his head and got in his knees. "No! I don't want to go! Aleena needs me, dad! I...I can't leave her!" Ben explained to Carlos. Carlos sighed and shook his head. "Son, there's nothing I can do. Come." He said and left through gates.

Ben sighed and and got up and walked over to the gates. "Aleena... Forgive me. Remember, I love you with all my heart and... I hope you know that." Ben said out loud and walked through the gates.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Ben's heart monitor went from beeping rapidly, to a straight line. Dr. Quack and the other 3 in the room gasp in shock as they saw this. The Heroes gasped as well in horror from this sudden thing as they watched from outside of the room.

Dr. Quack sighed in sadness and turned the machine off and walked outside of the room and looked at the Heroes, who had anxious look. "Well, Dr. Quack? Is Ben okay?" Aleena asked with a worried look. He sighed and shook his head in response.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. But, I'm afraid Ben is...Gone." He responded with a sad look. Everyone gasped at this sudden news. "What?! You can't be serious, Dr. Quack!" James asked in shock.

"I am serious, James! Your older twin brother is gone!" Dr. Quack explained to him. Aleena suddenly ran and pushed Dr. Quack aside and ran to Ben's side. "Ben? BEN?! Please don't do this to me!" She begged to him as she shook his arm rapidly, but he didn't respond.

Sonic and Amy ran into the room as they heard the commotion. Sonic gasped as he saw his mother clinging to Ben's lifeless body and sobbing real badly. Both his and Amy's eyes widen in shock as they both saw this.

Chuck and Jules grabbed their baby sister and pulled her off Ben and pulled her out of the room. But, she was trying to reach out to him with tears running down her cheeks. "BENJAMIN!" Aleena screamed out his name as she was pulled out of the room.

Sonic just watched his mother with shock and sadness. 'She was desperate for him. Too bad he won't get the chance to tell her.' Sonic thought to himself as he pulled out a blue velvet case.

He opened it up and revealed a golden ring with a purple diamond inside it. Then he remembered something that Ben told him.

* * *

 **A few days ago**

"Hey, Ben. What's in that small box?" Sonic asked curiously as he walked over to him. "Well, if I tell you, will you keep it a secret, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Ben asked the blue hedgehog. "Sure!" Sonic responded with a nod.

Ben opened up the box and revealed the golden ring with a purple diamond inside it. Sonic's eyes widen as he admired the beauty of the jewel. "Ben, are you going to..." Ben cut him off.

"Ask your mother to marry me? Then, yes! I am!" Ben responded to him with a smile. Sonic smiled at this.

* * *

 **Back in the present**

Sonic held the box close to him and his ear drooped in sadness and closed his eyes tightly and tears slided down his cheeks and cried as badly as both his mom and Vanilla did.

"What have I done?" Sonic asked himself. "What... Have... I... Done?" He asked himself again as he got on his knees and cried.

* * *

AN: This is pretty much a remake of my original story, The Missing. Hope y'all enjoy the story.

R&R.


End file.
